A Fishy Baby Shower
by Michi41
Summary: Set five years after the series. When Candace comes into town while pregnant with her and Jeremy's first child, Phineas and Ferb decide to throw her a baby shower. However, things start getting a little fishy. Literally.


"Gosh, Ferb," Phineas Flynn sighed happily as he slouched down further against the trunk of the tree that was in the backyard. He looked up into the branches, thinking about what was going to happen during the day. "It sure is strange, thinking about being uncles when we're still only teenagers. But I like the idea. Don't you?"

His brother, Ferb Fletcher, merely shrugged in reply, blinking once or twice to add to it. Rarely did he add any form of emotion to his reactions, preferring to only speak when necessary.

Phineas laughed. "Man, I can't wait for Candace to get here," he added. "With the way the baby's coming so soon...we really should do something for her while she's here, and not super busy all the time. I think she would really appreciate that." His eyes then grew wide, and he sat up straighter. "Ferb, that's it! I know what we're gonna do today! We'll throw a baby shower for Candace!"

Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I know, we've never really participated in one before." Phineas shrugged. "But that's what'll be cool about all this; we can make up what we want to do along the way. And maybe Perry can help out, too, somehow..." He looked around, realizing something, even though this something happened every day. "Hey. Where _is _Perry?"

* * *

Sneaking around the back corner of the house, Perry threw on his fedora that he wore as a secret agent. After peeking back to be sure no one was watching, since it would be quite detrimental if one was, he began to pull the pieces of grass underneath of him. When he pulled the right one, he would be whisked down suddenly into his lair, where he would be briefed for his mission of the day.

However, since there were so many of these grass pieces, it took him a bit longer than what he would have wanted, and by the time he had pulled the right piece, the platypus was rather... annoyed. Annoyed is putting it mildly.

He sat down in his seat in front of the large screen, and Major Monogram, the head of the OWCA, noticed his agent's face, which was crippled and glaring up at him, eyes narrowed. He rolled his own eyes, and sighed. "Sorry about that entrance, Agent P. _Carl _thought it was a great idea." He glared off screen at his still-unpaid intern. "So great that it took nearly ten minutes longer than usual for you to even get _down_ here, clearly."

"Sir, there are only so many more places where I can set up entrances," Carl pointed out. "Are you aware of how _difficult _it is to find places around his house in which I can set one up that haven't been used yet, expecially since it's been, oh, I don't know, _years_?"

"So, anyway, your mission," Monogram continued, purposely ignoring Carl. "Doofenshmirtz was spotted today coming out of the grocery store with a large bag of fish, not wrapped up or anything. I have a feeling that something _fishy _is going on." He snorted. "Oh man, that was great. Wasn't that _great_, Agent P?"

Perry shot him an unimpressed look, and Monogram's smile disappeared, a defeated look replacing it. "So...um..." He cleared his throat. "Just go and put a stop to whatever he's doing, I guess."

The platypus saluted him, put on his hang glider, and instantly flew out of the lair, beginning to make his way over to where he went every day.

Watching him leave, Monogram sighed. "I mean, you've gotta admit, Carl, that was brilliantly put up on the spot. I was talking about fish, and then said fishy. What's not great about that?"

"It...wasn't your best, sir," his intern told him truthfully, wincing at how his boss thought of things.

* * *

"So, you twerps are making me a _baby shower_?" Candace asked in a half-impressed/half-annoyed manner. "Does Mom know about this?"

"Of course she does," Phineas informed her, usual grin on his face. "We always ask her before doing whatever we do. It's only respectful." At this, Ferb nodded.

Their twenty-one year old sister sighed. "Fine. But is anything that you're doing...actually bustable? I want this day to actually be somewhat interesting for me. Is that possible?"

"Anything is interesting," Ferb quietly informed her. "It's the attitude you put on that determines how you feel about the subject, not the actual subject itself."

"Whatever." Candace rolled her eyes, not really even listening to what Ferb had said. She turned around, about to head back into the house. "But this had better be good."

As soon as the door that opened to the backyard shut, the teenagers' friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, stepped into the backyard. "Hey guys," she said, approaching both her crush and his brother as they looked back at the blueprint Ferb had gotten from the place downtown that sold them. "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, hey, Isabella," Phineas greeted her. "Candace is in town, and her baby's due any day now, so we figured it would be nice to throw her a baby shower."

The fifteen-year old girl's eyes lit up. "Ooh, a baby shower?" she squealed, hands clasped together at her waist. "Oh my gosh, I love those. The Fireside Girls and I, when we were still Fireside Girls, used to go to those all of the time. I can help you out, if you want, and I might be able to get them, too."

"Certainly." Phineas grinned, setting the blueprint down and nodding. "The more the merrier, after all. And we can definitely get all of the help we can to get this up and running faster."

"Great! I'll call all of them and see if any of them can come." With that, she pulled out her pink cell phone and began to do a conference call with all of her friends as Phineas and Ferb began to work on the first foundations of the project.

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry crashed through the window at Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., and made his fighting position on the floor as the evil scientist turned around. "Oh, hello, Perry the Platypus," he greeted his nemesis, evil grin on his face. "I want you to take a whiff of the air."

Perry stared at him in confusion.

"Because it sure smells fishy in here, doesn't it?" He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button, and before Perry could even move a muscle, he found a pile of fish being rained onto him. And not just any fish, but raw, smelly, clearly contaminated fish. He poked his head out of the pile, gasping for breath, as Doofenshmirtz grinned.

"There, now that you're in your trap, and you clearly are not comfortable in it, I can start to tell you about my evil scheme for the day." With this, Doofenshmirtz began to go into his usual flashback mode. "See, it all started when, yesterday, I was thinking about what I wanted to eat for dinner, and I decided that I wanted to have some fish. But, I didn't want to go to the supermarket, because that's all the way out in town, and I really didn't feel like going all that way _just _to get fish. It's just a waste of time, you know?

"So, since I had nothing better to do, I decided that I would go to the nearby pond and actually try and catch a fish, and not with a fishing rod and a hook, but with an -inator, of course. It just makes so much more _sense_, because, Perry the Platypus, it takes a lot less effort, and plus, I'm putting my evil abilities to good use that way."

Perry rolled his eyes as Doofenshmirtz continued to explain what had happened.

"So, I got to the pond, but then there was someone _there_, and he told me that I had to have a fishing rod to fish!" He snorted. "Which makes _no_ sense whatsoever, because I had a way of doing it in a much easier way. But noooo, apparently, that's illegal. So I couldn't have fish last night, and had to settle on leftover pizza. Let me tell you one thing, Perry the Platypus. Leftover pizza is _not _good."

Perry gave him a look.

"But, either way, that's not important, even though it's really gross. What's important is...the _Smelly Fish-inator!_" Doofenshmirtz stepped back to reveal his latest creation, as Perry's eyes grew slightly wider. "With this, I can put a raw fish into the -inator, and then aim it at the fisherman guy, making him sorry that he told me I couldn't use an -inator there in the first place! And he won't even know it was me, and he'll be like, 'Well, something's fishy around here.'" The scientist snorted in laughter, realizing what he had just said. "_Get it_?"

Perry closed his eyes in exaspersation as Doofenshmirtz started to laugh at his own joke. If he heard someone say that _one more time_ today...

* * *

"The cake's coming along great, Milly," Phineas complimented the former Fireside Girl from the other side of the yard, who blushed slightly in return. She was carefully decorating the cake that Isabella had informed her, Holly, and Ginger to make, but Holly and Ginger were currently nowhere in sight, having gone indoors to grab bottles of water.

"Thanks," Milly replied to Phineas' comment, continuing to create the little rose she was constructing out of frosting.

"Where-" Gretchen huffed to Katie, who was placing a rose into the fence that surrounded the entire yard, of which would be covered in hundreds of flowers, "-should I put this?"

Katie turned around and gasped at the sight of her friend carrying a giant sunflower that looked heavier than her. Gretchen had always been tiny. "Here, let me help you get that," she told her, picking up the other side. Together, the two carried it across the yard, bumping into pretty much everyone along the way.

Isabella wiped the sweat from her forehead. "It's looking good so far," she told Adyson, whose arms were crossed. She looked annoyed.

"Good," Adyson informed her, a thread of sarcasm in her tone. "Considering it's hot as _heck _out, yet I'm stuck doing this."

"You didn't have to come and help," Phineas reminded her, smiling. He was standing a few feet away, studying the dimensions of the flower he was holding and seeing where it should go, and Ferb was right behind him, doing the same. "But we appreciate you coming and doing so anyway-"

"_Phineas!" _was all that was heard around the yard as Candace entered it. She stomped through it, and when she finally reached Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, Adyson had gone somewhere only she knew. "What is _this_? !"

"Your baby shower," her brother told her, grinning as he leaned over and picked a flower from the side, holding it out to her. "Don't these flowers smell-"

"_Fishy?_" she yelled, yanking it out of his hand and throwing it on the ground. "Because these _all _do. In fact, there are fish inside _every one _of these things that you call _flowers_!"

"Really?" Phineas wondered, sounding confused. When she nodded, noticeably seething in anger, he leaned down again and picked the flower up, taking a whiff of it.

"Well?" Candace demanded.

The fifteen-year old hesitated, and then broke out into a large smile. "That certainly was not part of our original plan, but it's awesome!" he exclaimed, smelling the flower again and looking down at it, in which, sure enough, there was a little fish about an inch longer than a minnow. "Great idea, Ferb."

Ferb opened his mouth to reply, then shut it, figuring there was no use out of doing so.

* * *

"That's odd," Doofenshmirtz mused, staring into his binoculators that were aimed down at the pond. "I could have _sworn_ I made all one thousand of those fish go down there. But the fisherman still looks fine." He groaned. "Why does this always _happen_?"

Perry, who had dug himself halfway out of his trap now, simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess there's no use in not trying again." He shrugged. "Fire away!"

In which he did, without even moving the spot that the fish had been aimed at before.

* * *

"Let me look at that cake, at the very least," Candace sighed, holding her nose. Unfortunately, her mom was out, and she knew her dad wouldn't care about anything that was going on and would have pretty much the same attitude as Phineas, so she was stuck here, not able to bust her brothers. This...really stank. Literally. The smell that had started to rise in the backyard was now excruciating.

"No problem," Phineas informed her, clearly not aware of the smell around him, or he was just ignoring it. Candace figured it was probably the latter. "Is it done?"

"Yep," Milly said proudly, she and everyone else unaware of the fact that a laser was now shooting directly at her creation. "Vanilla cake, vanilla frosting."

"Ooh, my favorite," Candace said, perking up now. Could...something _good _actually come out of this day? "Can I have, like, a _really _tiny piece, just for now?"

"Definitely," the former Fireside Girl told her, grinning. "It's Isabella's mom's recipe. I tried to do the best I could, but I can't guarantee it will be the best cake you've ever eaten. I mean, I don't know, you can decide that for yourself-"

"_Give me the cake."_

"Okay, okay, sorry," Milly said, flushing pink. She looked over at Isabella. "Can you cut it, Isabella? Please?"

"No problem," Isabella informed her, giving her an assuring smile. She reached over the table for a plastic knife to cut the two-tier leveled cake with, and when it was firmly grasped in her hand, she began to slice through it. But when something fell out of it, she shrieked, dropping the knife. "Oh my-"

"What's the matter?" Gretchen asked her, concerned.

"You're never going to believe this...but there are fish in here," Isabella said, holding her hand to her chest, as Milly turned pale. "Gosh...I thought it was something else."

"What's going on out here?" Ginger asked her as she and Holly finally came back into the yard. Everyone turned and stared at them except for Milly, who was staring at the cake in dismay, and Phineas, who was looking in confusion at Ferb.

"Seriously, bro, did you plan this?" he asked him, and Ferb shook his head no. "Gee...that's odd."

"Ya _think_?" Candace yelled, standing up straighter. "Look, I know you guys were trying to be nice and whatever, but I can't _take _this anymore. I'm calling Mom!" She yanked her phone out of her pocket, dialing the number and beginning to yell into the phone even more. Her mother sighed, saying that she would be there soon, and when this was confirmed three times more, Candace shut off her phone, and, without another word, stormed inside.

Everyone in the yard just stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do. Phineas, after blinking, broke the silence. "How odd," he said again, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't think Candace hated fish that much."

* * *

"There _still _aren't any fish bugging that guy!" Doofenshmirtz complained after his second attempt at firing the raw anchovies onto his target failed yet again. "I just don't understand, Perry the Platypus. After all-"

He was interrupted by Perry kicking him in the face with his webbed feet, being knocked over onto the ground. "Hey, you can't do that!" he yelled. "That's cheat-"

The next thing he knew, Perry had hit the self-destruct button on the machine, also destructing all of the fish that he had used in it. Satisfied, he turned on his hang glider and flew away from the balcony, as Doofenshmirtz yelled, "_Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"_

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Candace screamed as her middle-aged mother pulled into the driveway, usual exasperated look on her face. Nothing really had changed in their relationship in the past five years. "Come _on_! You've got to see the terrible baby shower Phineas and Ferb threw for me! There are fish _everywhere!_"

"Aw, they threw you a baby shower? That's so sweet," Linda Flynn-Fletcher said, smiling at the thought of her much-easier-to-take-care-of boys.

"Not _really_." Candace began pulling at her mother's arm. "Come _on._"

"Okay, okay. Let go of my arm. You're not five years old anymore." When her daughter grudgingly obliged, Linda walked over to the gate, opening the door.

"See?" Candace said, coming up behind her. She threw her arm out and closed her eyes in the way that she did it. "See how there are fish _everywhere_?"

"All I see are a bunch of flowers, your brothers, Isabella, and her friends." Linda waved, and Candace opened her eyes, stunned. "Hello, girls."

"Hello," all of the former Fireside Girls chorused. Milly's face was noticeably more relaxed now.

"Phineas, Ferb, you did this for your sister?" Linda asked them, rubbing the tops of both of their heads. "That was such a great idea. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself." She glared at Candace. "You could have been a bit _nicer, _don't you think, honey?"

"B-B-But..." Her daughter trailed off on her words. "There were..."

"Now," Linda said, clasping her hands together. "Who wants cake? This was very well done, by the way."

"Me!" everyone but Candace said, followed by a shy thanks from Milly.

"Man, what a great day," Phineas commented to Ferb as everyone else walked closer to the table. He looked down after hearing his platypus chatter, and grinned. "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

Ferb reached down to pet him as Phineas continued to talk. "I wish you could have been here today, Perry. It was like a mystery. All of these fish kept coming up out of nowhere, and we thought something was fishy." He snorted. "Get it? Fishy?"

It took all of Perry's strength not to lose it right there on the spot.


End file.
